Le prince des Weevils
by angelofindo
Summary: June, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années arrive à Cardiff... quand soudain apparaissent d'étranges créatures au détour sombre d'une ruelle. Un homme vient la sortir d'affaire mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendent à ce qui va se produire...
1. Présentation

**Titre **: Le prince des Weevils

**Rating**: pour le moment pour tous... mais NC17 à suivre

**Résumé **: June, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années arrive à Cardiff... quand soudain apparaissent d'étranges créatures au détour sombre d'une ruelle. Un homme vient la sortir d'affaire mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendent à ce qui va se produire...

**Spoilers **: On peut situer l'action après l'épisode de la saison 2 "le Gant de la Résurrection"

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Russel T. Davies et à la BBC Cymrus Wales. Je fais ça juste pour mon plaisir et ma folie...

**bêtas **: Céline et Reinette

**Note(s) de l'auteur** : Cette fiction a pour point de départ un de mes rêves étranges. Ayant la particularité de me souvenir de tous mes rêves, je l'ai raconté à mes amies. Après coup, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de le fictionner et de l'écrire. Ce récit n'est que pure fiction et contiendra vers la dernière moitié une partie NC17. Les noms ont été changés pour certains personnages... J'allais pas faire l'affront de me mettre quelque part... mais je pense que certain(e)s devineront très vite qui je suis


	2. Welcome to Caerdydd !

**Chapitre 1: Welcome to Caerdydd !**

Cardiff, la nuit tombée…

Une jeune fille blonde est au téléphone dans la rue. Elle portait à son épaule un grand sac de voyage. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, un plan à la main.

- Non je viens à peine d'arriver à Cardiff. Ça a l'air complètement paumé le soir, cette ville. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour survivre ici.

- Ben là je suis à la recherche de ma logeuse. Je me suis perdue dans les rues de la ville.

- Oui promis, je t'écrirais…

Une poubelle tomba avec fracas. Un chat crie. Elle se retourna vivement et scruta avec attention les alentours. Pas âme qui vive…

- C'est vraiment glauque ce quartier.

- Je n'ai pas intérêt à trainer longtemps le soir si je dois passer par ici pour rentrer.

Elle sentit un courant d'air lui passer dans le dos. Elle se retourna à nouveau. Quelque chose venait de passer derrière elle. Elle se sentait observée depuis 5 longues minutes. Il semblait que cela provenait de la ruelle qui donnait sur la droite. Elle entendait une respiration quasi animale, à la limite du grognement.

(- June ? June ? Tu m'entends ?)

Elle coupa son téléphone.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-elle S'il y a quelqu'un : sortez ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

Elle en était vraiment sûre maintenant quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'épiait.

- Je vous préviens je suis armée ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Même si elle ne l'était pas et quelque se souvenait vaguement de ses quelques cours d'autodéfense.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la source du bruit. Soudain un autre courant d'air passa dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face immédiatement.

Une créature bipède se tenait devant elle…

- Toshiko, il me faut absolument leur localisation fit Jack tout en conduisant la voiture  
- Ils sont au nord-ouest entre Charles street et Bridge street… mais… Attends… ils ne sont pas seuls, je détecte aussi une présence humaine… une fille, une vingtaine d'années, je dirais.  
- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? Jamais ils ne sortent en groupe. En tout cas pas aussi nombreux…  
- J'en détecte d'autres à deux rues de là… Ils sont combien comme ça.  
- Comme si quelque chose les attirait dehors…

Jack appuya sur l'accélérateur. Puis au détour d'une rue, il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le passager :

- Ianto prend le volant, je vais à pied, j'irais plus vite. Rejoint moi rapidement.  
- OK chef ! fit Ianto en prenant la place de Jack qui courait déjà dans la ruelle adjacente.  
- Toshiko, je suis à pied… guide-moi !

Elle était paralysée par l'effroi.

La créature se tenait à cinq mètres d'elle. Elle (ou il) ressemblait à un monstre tout droit sorti de la Planète des Singes la regardait de ses yeux perçants. Sa tête était allongée et parsemée de ce qui devait être des cheveux ou un pelage, elle ne savait pas trop. Sa mâchoire proéminente laissait entre-apercevoir des dents dignes de celles d'un gorille : longues et acérées. Mais, elle avait une posture humaine quoique légèrement voutée.

Elle était revêtue d'un bleu de travail comme un mécanicien. L'avait-elle volé à un employé d'un garage qu'il aurait tué ? Se serait-elle échappée du laboratoire où il était enfermé ?

Elle n'arrivait ni à crier, ni à reculer ou avancer. Elle était comme tétanisée, la respiration courte.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une bonne minute. Quand la créature de la ruelle sortie à son tour, passant derrière elle. Le même genre de chose, son double. Ils la regardèrent en penchant la tête, balançant leurs bras.

Elle les regarda d'un air apeurée en se disant qu'il serait peut-être bon de foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible. Elle esquissa un pas sur le côté prudemment.

- Tu n'es plus qu'à une rue du signalement Jack ! annonça la voix de Toshiko à l'oreillette de celui-ci.  
- Combien ? demanda Jack dans sa course effrénée  
- Deux… mais d'autres ont l'air de se diriger vers la même direction… ce n'est pas croyable ! s'exclama-t-elle  
- Quoi ?  
- Il y en a au moins une vingtaine qui se dirige vers le même endroit… non vingt-cinq ! Jack, je ne détecte aucune activité de la faille… je ne sais pas ce qui les attire.  
- Jack sort vite cette fille de là ! l'interrompis Gwen dans l'oreillette

Il tourna à l'angle de la rue. La jeune fille était là… encerclée par deux weevils qui, apparemment, n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'elle fasse un seul faux pas pour lui sauter dessus.

Il s'approcha délicatement mais assez distinctement pour attirer l'attention des weevils. Ce qui fut chose faite. Les weevils se retournèrent redoublant leurs grognements. Il les contourna doucement et se dirigea doucement vers la jeune fille. Arrivé à son niveau, il vit qu'elle était apeurée. Il y avait de quoi : deux weevils, la nuit dans une rue déserte. Il lui prit la main et la regarda en lui intimant des yeux de lui faire confiance.

Les créatures se retournèrent tout à coup, grognant de plus belle. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaitre dans la rue.

Elle se retourna également.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait fièrement dans l'entrée de la rue, vêtu d'un manteau militaire datant de la dernière guerre bleu-gris. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, comme s'il avait déjà vu ces créatures auparavant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle contournant les deux créatures qui ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux. Quand il fut à son niveau, il lui prit la main. Elle fut secouée d'un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa main était chaude et son regard d'un bleu perçant lui inspirait confiance. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Tout à coup, sans crier gare, il lui intima : « courez ! » en l'entrainant avec lui.

Ils partirent dans une course effrénée. Elle n'avait jamais été une très bonne coureuse mais elle se débrouillait tant bien que mal s'agrippant à la main de l'homme d'un côté et à son sac de voyage de l'autre. Elle se retourna pour voir si les créatures les suivaient.

Et elles les suivaient, en effet, essayant de les rattraper, leur bras ballotant comme le ferait des bras de singes. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules, d'autres créatures les rejoignirent.

- Merde ! s'exclama l'homme en regardant au-devant.

Encore d'autres arrivaient dans l'autre sens les rejoignant.

- À gauche ! dit-il en l'emportant avec lui dans une impasse

Il fracassa d'un coup de pied bien calculé une porte de ce qui semblait être un entrepôt et ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se retourna ferma la porte et la cala avec une énorme poutre pour qu'on ne les suit pas.

- C'était quoi ça ! fit June essayant de retrouver son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.  
- Des weevils, fit l'homme en inspectant l'entrepôt à la recherche d'une autre sortie de secours.  
- Des wee… quoi ?

Des fracas se firent entendre au dehors de l'entrepôt. Les créatures essayaient de défoncer la porte.

- Des extraterrestres si vous voulez dit-il en déplaçant des caisses en bois pour atteindre l'échelle de secours.  
- Vous vous foutez de moi ! fit-elle d'un air ironique en ouvrant des grands yeux. Et puis qui êtes-vous ?

Il s'arrêta de déplacer les caisses et se retourna vers la jeune fille

- J'aimerais vraiment continuer cette charmante discussion mais il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici si vous ne voulez pas que nos chers amis nous retrouvent. Après ça on discutera extraterrestres si vous voulez ! juste faites-moi confiance…

Il tendit à nouveau sa main à la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air sceptique. Un fracas se fit entendre au loin dans l'entrepôt. Les weevils avaient réussis à détruire la mince barrière qui les séparait d'eux. Elle se retourna vivement puis pivota de nouveau vers lui en le regardant hésitante. Elle consentit à mettre sa main dans la sienne, un peu à contrecoeur.

Ils montèrent rapidement sur le toit du bâtiment barrant toute issue possible. Ils traversèrent une échelle les conduisant sur le toit de l'entrepôt voisin où ils descendirent.

En ouvrant la porte délicatement, Jack se rendit compte que les weevils n'avaient pas été dupes. Ils n'avaient envoyés qu'une partie de la « meute » dans l'autre entrepôt. Le reste était resté dehors.

- De plus en plus malins … murmura-t-il

Il voulut refermer la porte mais ils avaient déjà été repérés. Les weevils restants se retournèrent brusquement et se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Courez ! dit-il en la poussant brusquement dehors la suivant dans la course.  
- À droite ! à droite !  
- C'est une impasse ! fit-elle une fois engouffrée dans l'étroit passage, se retournant paniquée.

Cette fois-ci pas d'échappatoire. Ils reculèrent vers le fond de l'impasse. Il protégea la jeune fille, la faisant passer derrière lui. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue et angoissée. Elle s'agrippait à son manteau passant sa tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Les weevils avançaient prudemment dans la pénombre du cul-de-sac…

Ça y est la course était finie. On retombait au point de départ : coincés par ces créatures. Cet homme avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Qu'avait-il dit… des extraterrestres. C'était complètement stupide et ridicule ! Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune autre réponse à l'apparition et l'existence de ces créatures.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se retrouvait piégée par des montres mi-hommes- mi-gorilles dans une impasse avec un parfait inconnu. Et pour elle-ne-sait-quelle-raison-étrange, elle lui faisait confiance. Même après ce qu'il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc.

Tout à coup, elle se senti étrange. Tout se voilait dans sa tête. Altérant à la fois sa perception visuelle et sa perception auditive.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire une hypoglycémie_, se dit-elle.

Mais elle distinguait encore tout autour d'elle mais d'une façon étrange. Elle voyait des ombres autour d'elle. Des chuchotements, des murmures l'entouraient et l'oppressaient. Elle était poussée par des pulsions qu'il lui sortait d'elle-ne-sait-où comme si elle était possédée par quelque chose qui voulait prendre sa place dans son inconscient. Son coeur battait à toute allure.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur qui était derrière eux, pris sa tête entre ses mains et s'accroupie.

Jack senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille lâcha son manteau et pris appui sur le muret derrière eux le souffle court et la tête entre les mains.

- Vous allez bien ?

Pas de réponse.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille toujours en surveillant les weevils qui semblaient s'être arrêté dans leur progression.

Brusquement, elle se leva. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'être totalement elle-même. Elle avait quelque chose de bestial et de gracieux à la fois dans sa façon d'être. Elle leva la tête en direction des weevils qui reculèrent d'un coup comme apeurés.

Son regard s'était voilé d'un noir profond. Ils étaient devenus féroces, empreints d'une grande colère. Elle promena son regard sur la vingtaine de weevils qui les encerclaient.

Jack ne savait plus quoi faire. Restant sur ses gardes, il observa la scène d'un air dubitatif. Soudain d'une voix qui sortait d'il ne sait où, la jeune fille prononça ces mots à la manière d'une incantation :

_Milkurian abata nuoc minus milkabal _

Les weevils autour d'eux commençaient à se ratatiner sur place, se mettant à genoux puis à plat ventre devant elle, toujours droite et la tête haute.

Il avait déjà assisté à ça auparavant. Mais cette personne avait déjà fait face aux weevils. Tandis que cette fille, au vue de sa réaction, n'en avait jamais croisé avant.

Jack observait impuissant la jeune fille, habitée d'une forte aura, qui avançait devant les weevils apeurés, tapis par terre. Elle resta ainsi pendant deux minutes où elle n'arrêtait pas de psalmodier ces mots sans relâche et de plus en plus vite: _Milkurian abata nuoc minus milkabal, Milkurian abata nuoc minus milkabal…_

Soudain, elle s'arrêta puis s'écroula brusquement comme désertée par cette force inconnue. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Il observa les weevils qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. Il observa la jeune fille et les weevils tour à tour. Tout cela lui paraissait bien étrange.

Une voiture déboula à l'entrée de l'impasse et s'arrêta brusquement. Le SUV venait d'arriver et Ianto fit mine de sortir, un spray anti-weevils à la main.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire Ianto ! Reste au volant ! On arrive. lui fit Jack

Elle semblait être revenue à elle. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle fit quelques pas puis vacilla. Il la retint et lui donna son bras pour qu'elle puisse avancer. Elle s'y accrochait désespérément et se dirigea pas à pas vers la voiture.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière du SUV et la fit monter. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui. Ils les avaient suivis du regard toujours immobiles au sol. Puis il monta à son tour rapidement. La voiture démarra en trombe.

Une fois installé auprès de la jeune fille, il porta la main à son oreillette :

- Owen, Tosh, Gwen… préparez le matériel pour un examen médical. On arrive !  
- Des blessés ? fit Gwen  
- Non je ne crois pas… dit-il pensif en regardant la jeune fille complètement sonnée qui regardait la route par la fenêtre  
- Que s'est-il passé Jack ? fit Ianto à l'avant  
- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien comprendre… murmura-t-il toujours en la fixant.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda le regard vide. Subitement, on pouvait y lire l'angoisse qui la submergeait. Il passa son bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.


	3. Sham Mind

**Chapitre 2: Sham Mind...**

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qui c'était vraiment passé dans cette impasse. Elle se souvint qu'elle mourrait de peur face à ces étranges créatures qui les coinçaient et avançaient inexorablement vers eux ; que l'homme s'était intercalé devant elle pour la protéger. Et puis la tête qui lui tourna.

Puis ce fut le vide. Le noir.

Une sensation qu'une chose l'envahissait, l'étouffait, lui privait de tous ses sens. Une chose en colère qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Elle fut dans le noir total. Ou presque, elle put apercevoir faiblement que les créatures reculaient et se tapissaient par terre.

Et puis ces mots. Ces mots, ces voix qu'elle entendait en boucle dans sa tête : Milkurian abata nuoc minus milkabal, Milkurian abata nuoc minus milkabal…

Ils n'avaient aucun sens. Pourtant c'est comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours. Comme s'ils étaient ancrés en elle et qu'ils avaient refait surface à la vue de ces créatures.

Mais que lui arrivait-elle ?

L'angoisse la prit à la gorge. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme ravalant toute les larmes qui menacèrent de sortir et croisa son regard. Il passa alors son bras autour d'elle pour l'apaiser.

Elle regarda la ville illuminée défiler par la vitre en laissant vagabonder ses pensées.

Cet homme…

Il avait un elle-ne-sait-quoi de rassurant. Un homme dans la force de l'âge mais il avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait vécu de nombreuses choses. Il semblait vieillit par les événements. Elle voyait dans ses yeux à la fois une mélancolie, et une flamme qui brûlait sans relâche.

Dans l'entrepôt, il avait su trouver à un moment critique les bons mots pour la rassurer et pour la convaincre de le suivre.  
Il lui avait parlé d'extraterrestres ! Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et qu'il voyait ce genre de créatures à tous les coins de rue. Sur le moment, elle avait trouvé ça complètement absurde. Mais finalement aux vues des dernières choses qui venaient de se passer, elle n'était pas si sûre que ça le soit…

Et si c'étaient comme ses films américains où de méchants extraterrestres venaient envahir la terre pour les asservir… non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

Et si tout cela était vrai…

Pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet, elle se demandait qui étaient alors ces gens, cet homme et ceux à qui il avait donné des instructions.

Et si ils l'emmenaient pour lui faire subir des expériences parce qu'elle avait été en contact avec ces créatures. Ou alors qu'ils allaient, d'un flash rouge, lui faire perdre la mémoire pour qu'elle n'aille surtout pas raconter ce qu'elle avait vu…

Soudain, elle se rappela ce qui arrivait aux gens ensuite dans ces fameux films. Soit ils devenaient des cobayes scientifiques, ils étaient autopsiés ou mis en cellule pour des expériences ou soit, ils étaient tout bonnement tués par l'extraterrestre même ou par les autres humains pour la sauvegarde de la planète.

Et si pendant cet instant, où tout c'était brouillé pour elle, il s'était passé un truc pas du tout normal. En prenant compte de leur version de la normalité.

Et si cette chose s'était installée dans son cerveau et qu'elle allait lui éclater la tête à la première occasion, ou alors si elle avait un machin dans le ventre et que ce truc la rendait maléfique.

Une vague de panique et d'angoisse la submergea violemment.

Elle se tourna alors vers l'homme.

La jeune fille s'était mise à s'agiter doucement. Apparemment, elle avait passé le cap du choc de la rencontre avec les weevils. Les choses allaient se corser.

Il sentit qu'elle se raidissait, la respiration courte et rapide.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se retira vivement de son bras et se plaqua contre la vitre opposée du SUV, lui faisant face, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Elle avait l'air apeurée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement  
- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant… répondit-il calmement en avançant sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser

Ses yeux étaient à la recherche d'un éventuel moyen de s'échapper mais dans une voiture, les possibilités étaient vraiment minimes.

- Non QUI-ÊTES-VOUS ? Que faites-vous ? Vous n'aviez même pas l'air d'avoir peur de ces monstres. cria-elle  
- Nous sommes Torchwood. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ce que vous avez vu, ce sont des extraterrestres. Des weevils. Cardiff est basée sur une faille spatio-temporelle qui rejette des tas de choses venant des quatre coins de l'univers dont ces créatures.  
- Arrêtez de me raconter des conneries maintenant et dites-moi qui vous êtes et où vous m'emmenez ?  
- Je vous assure que je ne vous raconte que la stricte vérité.  
- OÙ-M'EMMENEZ-VOUS ? le coupa-t-elle en hurlant les larmes au bord des yeux  
- Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Ne vous inquiétez pas répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux en restant le plus serein possible.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une bonne minute dans les yeux.

Il voyait la peur, l'angoisse et la méfiance que cette jeune fille avait dans son regard.

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir. En même pas une heure, tout ce que la société avait construit autour d'elle venait d'être réduit en poussière. Tout ce qu'elle avait comme repères avaient été balayé dans cette ruelle et elle se trouvait à présent désorientée dans ce monde qui venait de lui offrir une nouvelle vision de la réalité.

Elle se calma un peu.

Choc, cogitement, colère, questions… Il ne lui restait plus que la remise en question de ses points de repères et l'acceptation pour pouvoir construire sa nouvelle vision du monde. Ça lui demandera certainement du temps. Mais il faut qu'elle passe par là pour pouvoir continuer la route.

- Je sais que ce qui vous arrive peut paraître déroutant. Mais je vous promets que ce que je vous raconte est vrai. Fit Jack après un moment de silence  
- Comment vous croire ? je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous me dites

Le SUV s'engagea sur la Roahl Dahl Place et s'arrêta devant la tour.

Le Millenium Center illuminait la place et la lune éclairait d'une pâle lumière blanche le reste de la baie. La place était déserte à cette heure avancée.

Jack sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte à la jeune fille.

- Laissez-moi vous montrer. Faites-nous, faites-moi confiance et laissez-nous vous aider fit il en tendant sa main à la jeune fille

Elle hésitait. Tout avait l'air de se mélanger dans son esprit.

- S'il-vous-plaît…

Elle le regarda, puis la main qu'il lui tendait. Finalement, doucement, elle posa sa main timidement dans celle du Capitaine.

- Merci


	4. HideyHole

**Chapitre 3 : Hidey-Hole**

Elle prit la main du Capitaine qui l'aida à s'extirper du SUV.

Pourquoi une fois de plus, elle venait de lui faire confiance ? Elle ne connaissait rien de lui hormis son nom désormais : Jack Harkness.

Elle leva la tête et observa autour d'elle. On venait de les déposer au beau milieu de cette immense place le long de la baie de Cardiff qui s'appelait, selon les nombreux livres qu'elle avait lu, Roald Dahl Plass. Mais contrairement au célèbre auteur à l'imagination fertile, rien n'approchait cet univers enfantin qui lui tenait à cœur : tout était froid et aseptisé. Les lumières qui entouraient la place lui donnaient une allure irréelle, quasi fantomatique.

Une légère brise lui caressa le visage. Elle inspira à grandes goulées l'air marin en fermant les yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers la baie où les bateaux tanguaient tranquillement plus loin le long de celle-ci. Tout était paisible.

Vous venez ? fit soudain le Capitaine en la sortant de ses pensées

Elle le suivit vers la tour qui surplombait la place. Il gravit les deux marches et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Venez dit-il avec un grand sourire vous allez rentrer par l'entrée des invités exceptionnels !

Elle le toisa du regard et croisa les bras.

Je suis sûre que vous dites ça à toutes celles que vous amenez ici dit-elle.

Jack ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tout aussi rapidement en esquissant un sourire amusé. Au moins elle ironisait et avait le sens de la répartie. C'était plutôt bon signe. Elle rejoignit le Capitaine en prenant timidement le bras qu'il lui proposait.

Il pianota sur le bracelet de cuir à son poignet et la dalle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ébranla brusquement.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise en s'agrippant plus fortement au Capitaine qui souriait, non mécontent de cet effet. Elle aurait plutôt pensé monter que descendre vu tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter sur le chemin.

La pierre continua lentement sa descente en dévoilant petit à petit les merveilles cachées du quartier général de l'organisation. L'endroit était plutôt sombre et humide étant donné que les parois de la tour (qui s'appelle – soit dit en passant – la Water Tower*), qui se trouvait au centre de la base, ruisselaient constamment. Du haut de cet ascenseur atypique, elle pouvait voir des bureaux éclairés éparpillés sur la surface de la base. Quelques personnes évoluaient, s'affairant devant les immenses écrans d'ordinateurs qui trônaient sur ceux-ci. Cet endroit avait l'air d'être construit dans les égouts de la ville. Assez vaste et grand pour pouvoir surveiller la population sans être vu de qui que ce soit.

Soudain, quelque chose d'énorme passa vivement devant eux en poussant un cri strident. Elle resserra d'avantage son étreinte autour du bras de Jack qui essaya de la rassurer.

Pas de panique ! Elle ne vous fera aucun mal !

Elle scruta les airs à la recherche de la chose qui venait de les frôler et n'en cru pas ses yeux !

Mais… mais… c'est un… un…

Un ptérodactyle continua Jack Un ptérodactyle femelle pour être plus exact. Elle s'appelle Myfawny, ma bien-aimée en gallois.

Elle étouffa un rire de stupéfaction devant cette bête qui évoluait autour d'eux avec toute la grâce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour donner un nom pareil à un dinosaure. Un dinosaure, mon dieu ! Un être mort il y des milliards d'années se trouvait là, évoluant à sa guise dans un souterrain secret devant elle. Elle se dit qu'elle devait sûrement rêver, halluciner ou alors que c'était une énorme farce qu'on lui faisait et que cet animal n'était rien d'autre qu'un robot télécommandé.

La dalle arrêta enfin sa course et se stabilisa. Jack descendit et tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse descendre.

Bienvenue à Torchwood ! annonça-il en lui montrant avec ses bras l'étendue de la base.

Les personnes qui s'activaient dans la base pendant la descente c'étaient soudainement rassemblés autour de l'ascenseur pour pouvoir les accueillir.

Voici les membres de l'équipe : Owen Harper, notre médecin fit Jack en présentant un jeune homme aux cheveux foncé d'une trentaine d'années.

DOCTEUR Owen Harper, s'il-te-plait Jack. Tu as fait la même erreur quand Gwen est rentrée dans l'équipe. Si j'ai étudié 7 ans pour avoir ce titre, ce n'est pas pour qu'on le mette aux oubliettes hein ! lança Owen d'un ton exaspéré.

Toshiko Sato, notre brillante technicienne-informaticienne-mathématicienne, continua Jack en ignorant sa remarque.

La jeune japonaise la salua discrètement de la main en souriant timidement.

Gwen Cooper, notre lien avec les autorités, notre investigatrice en tous genres…

Salut ! fit Gwen en souriant franchement à la jeune fille.

Et enfin, notre agent polyvalent et meilleur confectionneur de café au monde que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans la voiture, Ianto Jones !

Le gallois lui fit signe de la main.

Tout ce beau monde appartenait à Torchwood. Elle se sentait observée, analysée et elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça ! déclara Jack d'une voix forte pour briser la gêne qui s'installait entre l'équipe et la jeune fille. Il faut absolument qu'on examine Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle…

Jack s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille

Je me suis présenté tout à l'heure mais j'ai oublié de demander votre nom. Je suis désolé !

June… June Spencer fit elle d'une petite voix

Il regarda à nouveau son équipe.

Owen, il faut que tu examines Mademoiselle Spencer. Tosh : vérifie l'activité des Weevils depuis qu'on a quitté la ruelle. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine à nos trousses. Gwen, il faut répertorier toutes les personnes qui les auraient aperçues ce soir. Filtre les appels de la police et établis une liste. Il va nous falloir une bonne quantité de redcon pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

Jack se tourna vers Ianto

Ianto, est-ce que tu pourrais venir dans mon bureau, j'ai une mission pour toi et… pourrais-tu m'apporter une tasse de ton merveilleux café en même temps ? fit-il en joignant ses mains en prière

Pas de problème, patron !

Tu es un amour !

June vit tout ce petit monde s'activer à la tâche que le Capitaine venait de leur confier.

Venez avec moi, fit Owen en posant son bras autour de son épaule pour la diriger vers la salle médicale.

June l'observa attentivement. Cet homme était plutôt menu. Elle l'aurait catégorisé dans les « poids plume » s'il avait été question de boxe ou d'arts martiaux. Ses petits yeux foncés exprimaient une souffrance continue qui prenaient la place d'une fougue ancienne comme s'il était fatigué par tout ce qui lui était arrivé**. Son regard était désormais terne et vide de l'étincelle d'espoir qui vivait habituellement chez les êtres humains.

Owen lui indiqua la table d'examen et elle s'assit dessus loin d'être rassurée.

Hum… Jack ne m'a rien dit sur ce qui vous était arrivé donc je vais procéder à un examen complet. Pouvez-vous enlever votre veste et remontez vos manches ?

Elle enleva sa veste, la posa à côté d'elle sur la table et remonta les manches de son pull. Ne pouvant plus retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle questionna le médecin.

Ça fait longtemps que tout ça existe… Je veux dire Torchwood, cette base ?

Vous n'avez pas idée… répondit Owen en préparant son matériel. D'après ce que j'en sais, Torchwood existerait depuis l'époque de la Reine Victoria. Allez savoir pour quelle raison !

Et vous ? Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

Assez longtemps pour savoir que si Jack vous a amené ici, c'est qui se passe quelque chose de vraiment étrange avec vous…

Owen s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un tensiomètre et un stéthoscope.

Ianto déposa délicatement la tasse fumante devant un Jack absorbé par ses pensées et ses recherches.

Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait absolument que l'on t'invente immédiatement, déclara Jack en sortant de ses pensées en regardant avec amour le gallois qui lui souriait. Tu es un ange !

Encore un peu et tu aurais été bon pour payer des droits d'auteurs au chanteur français Michel Sardou, plaisanta Ianto en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau de son patron.

Je n'aime pas faire dans le mélodramatique, dit Jack en s'étirant et s'installant confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Ianto l'observa avaler prudemment une gorgée du précieux breuvage en fermant les yeux de plaisir, savourant ainsi tous les arômes qu'il dégageait. Puis il soupira, résigné, en redéposant sa tasse sur le bureau.

J'ai une mission pour toi ! Il me faudrait des informations sur l'incantation que June prononçait dans la ruelle. Il s'agit, si je me souviens bien, de la même incantation qu'Owen psalmodiait à son réveil d'entre les morts. « _Milkurian abata nuoc minus milkabal_ ».

On dirait une sorte de latin ou du celte…

Bref ! se ressaisit Jack. Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux trouver sur cette phrase : récits mythologiques, légendes, sites ésotériques, … N'écarte aucune source ! Il faut absolument qu'on sache à quoi nous avons à faire.

Pas de soucis ! répondit Ianto en notant l'incantation sur un bout de papier qu'il glissa dans la poche interne de sa veste.

Va te reposer Ianto, fit Jack d'un ton plus doux tu as l'air exténué. On vient de passer une soirée assez mouvementée. Cette recherche peut attendre demain. D'accord ?

Ianto acquiesça de la tête et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau.

Ianto ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers le Capitaine.

Pas un mot aux autres de ce que tu as vu dans la ruelle et de ce que je t'ai demandé de faire! Et surtout à Owen ! Tant que nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit…

Ianto approuva et ouvrit la porte.

Un grand fracas d'objets en aluminium provenant de la salle médicale se fit entendre.

Jack et Ianto se précipitèrent vers celle-ci en courant et constatèrent les dégâts et le désordre qui y régnait : le contenu des diverses tables de la salle jonchait le sol tandis que June et Owen étaient chacun d'un côté et de l'autre de la pièce.

Owen était debout, plaqué contre les frigos, le souffle court son regard tourné vers la jeune fille tapie, en boule au pied de l'escalier, la respiration rapide.

Jack se précipita vers elle pendant que les filles, qui venaient d'arriver à leur tour, s'occupèrent d'Owen. Il voulut la retourner pour voir si elle allait bien, mais, vivement, elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec la même tension que dans la ruelle, les yeux voilés de noir

_Milkurian abata nuoc minus milkabal_, cracha-t-elle

Je crois que pour la discrétion, c'est foutu ! déclara Ianto juste derrière lui

Jack observa Owen qui se remettait de ce qui venait de se passer. Tosh, qui le soutenait, croisa le regard du Capitaine, paniquée. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui était, entretemps, revenue à elle-même et qui le regardait, apeurée.

Je crois aussi, lui répondit-il


End file.
